Ji Yeon's Bad Day
by Lost42
Summary: Title says it all. Dil is also in the story.


Dil's pov

The day started out just fine. Me and Ji Yeon falled asleep on the couch, which I think wasn't a good idea cause Min Jun came in and jumped on top of Ji Yeon to wake her up, making her cry. I waked up a much nicer way. Cleo sleeped with us all night and I guess she seed Ji Yeon awake so decided I neeeded to be awake too. Sgw gived me a few doggie kisses to wake me up, it reminded of Spiffi cause that's what he does every morning.

End of Dil's pov.

"Get off." Ji Yeon yelled as Min Jun still sat on top of her. Min Jun slid off the couch and Ji Yeon took off running towards her parents room, Min Jun hot on her heels.

"Min Jun hurt me." Ji yeon still in tears after her not os nice awakening.

"What did you do?" Jin asked as he finished buttoning up his uniform.

"He hurt me me." Ji Yeon answered before her brother could say anything.

"You said to wake her up." Min Jun shrugged shrinking a little under his father's harsh gaze.

"I didn't say anything about hurting her now go get ready for school." Jin instructed. Min Jun hurried off to his room to avoid getting in more trouble.

Ji Yeon went into the bathroom to find her mother getting ready.

"Min Jun hurt me." Ji Yeon said once she entered the bathroom.

Mi Sun turned away from the mirror and faced her daughter."I heard." She grabbed a wash cloth and put some soap and warm water on it and wiped Ji Yeon's face. She then felt Ji Yeon's dauper to see if she was wet and she was, which wasn't surprising since Ji Yeon was only two years old. After getting herself and her daughter dressed for the day they went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I don't want that." Ji Yeon whined as the small cup of yougurt was set before her.

"We're running late. Just eat this." Mi Sun urged her as she filled a thermos full of coffee.

Instead of doing what her mother wanted Ji Yeon wandered back into the living room and turned on the tv.

"How come you don't want your yougurt?" Dil asked getting up and throwing his empty cup away.

"Cause I just don't." Ji Yeon answered."We always have better food then that for breakfast."

"Are you going to eat or not?" Mi Sun asked from the kitchen.

"No." Ji Yeon answered stll staring at the tv.

"Then go get your shoes. We're leaving." Mi Sun told her.

"I'm hungry." Ji Yeon began to whine.

"Your yougurt is still on the table. If you don't get over here in the next five minutes and eat it we're leaving without breakfast." Mi Sun warned.

Ji Yeon got off the couch and made her way into the kitchen."I don't want it."

"Then what do you want?" Mi Sun asked.

"Nana." Ji Yeon pointed to the bowl of fruit on the counter.

Mi Sun peeled the banana and handed half to Ji Yeon, who finally began to eat.

"Go sit in your chair and eat so Cleo doesn't try to get your food." Mi Sun said walking away to get everyone's shoes.

Ji Yeon didn't listen and instead took a bite of the banana and then held it out to Cleo, but pulled it away before the dog could get it. The next time she tried this trick however she wasn't fast enough and Cleo took off with the rest of Ji Yeon's breakfast.

"My nana." Ji Yeon cried running after the dog.

"I told you to get in your seat. Come on we have to go now." Mi Sun said picking Ji Yeon up and putting her pink Minnie Mouse shoes on.

"But I want my nana." Ji yeon whined as she tried to get to Cleo.

"It's gone now. You should've listened to me." Mi Sun said pulling Ji Yeon back so she could finish putting her shoes on.

"How come you can't share food with Cleo?" Dil asked once they were seated in the car."I share my food with Spiffi all the time.

"My parents say I'm not sposed to." Ji Yeon answered as she took one of her shoes off and threw it in the floorboard.

"Ji Yeon I don't have time for this. Why did you take your shoe off?" Mi Sun asked when she opened the door and noticed her daughter's missing shoe."Oh well, you can just go without shoes today." Mi Sun took off Ji Yeon's other shoe and put on the floor of the car. She grabbed Dil and Ji Yeon out of their car seats and dropped them off at daycare for the day.

"Now you can meet all my hopsickle friends." Ji Yeon said happily as they entered the room filled with toys and a brightly colored rug on the floor.

"Hey teeny. Where's your shoes?" a tall blond girl of about three asked. She was wearing a red plad shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Gigantor. I just didn't feel like wearing them." Ji Yeon answereed looking down at her light pink socks.

"Why do you guys call each other those names?" Dil asked.

"I call her gigantor cause she's a lot bigger then me." Ji Yeon answered. "Her real name is Vivian."

"And I call her teeny cause she's small." The girl added patting Ji Yeon on top of her head, earning her a glare from the smaller girl.

"Want to play something?" Dil asked looking around the room at all the toys.

"Sure, but not house." Ji Yeon stated firmly.

"We can play prison." Vivian suggested.

"Can I play too?" A short girl with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing a purple dress asked.

"Sure, Joss," Vivian responded."You can be the prison guard and we can be the prisoners."

The kids comtiued to play prison until snacktime.

"You don't get watermellon in prison." Vivian pointed out snatching Ji Yeon's watermellon out of her hand.

"Yes you do." Ji Yeon insisted taking the mellon back and taking a bite."I sawed it in a movie once."

"What kind of movies do you watch?" Joss asked taking a bite of her crackers and cheese."I sawed a prison movie once and they didn't get waternellon."

"Well they did in this movie and there was even a baby and they singed a lot." Ji Yeon explained.

"Sounds weird." Joss continued as she finished her snack.

"It was a good movie." Ji Yeon insisted as she and Dil finished off the watermellon.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Dil asked wiping watermellon juice on his orange shorts.

"Nobody's doing nothing anymore unless I say so." A pudgy boy with brown hair stated loudly as he toppled block creations left and right making his way toward the four kids at the far end of the room.

"Come on Tucker leave us alone." Vivian groaned.

"What toys do you have for me today?" Tucker asked glaring at the four kids sitting in a mess of blocks.

"We don't have anything for you." Joss stated loudly.

"Except this." Ji Yeon yelled standing up and punching Tucker in the stomach. The big bully looked shocked and ran off to tattle.

"Uh oh." Joss whispered.

"You're in trouble now Teeny." Vivian warned.

"I'm tired of his always breaking our new toys." Ji Yeon said trying to defend her actions. Dil was shocked. He never thought in a million years he'd see his littlest friend stand up to a bully twice her size.

"Don't you know he's the cheif of general surgery's son?" Joss asked.

"That doesn't make him any more portant then us just cause our mommies are nurses." Ji Yeon insisted crossing her arms just as one of the daycare workers walked up to them with a bawling Tucker behind her.

"Did one of you punch Tucker?" The blonde tall lady asked. The girls and Dil didn't want to rat Ji Yeon out, Dil didn't either. Tucker deserved what he got."Don't make me ask again."

The kids just stared at the daycare worker, not caring if they got time out or not. They thought they would get away with it until Tucker pointed to Ji Yeon and said."She did it."

Ji Yeon sat in a corner by herself waiting for her mother to arrive. Once Mi Sun arrived she and Dil left the room. They walked down a few halls until they came to the cafeteria. Mi Sun quickly found her sister who was sitting in a chair reading and eating a banana.

"Are you busy?" Mi Sun asked as she approached the table with Ji Yeon in her arms.

"My valve resection got pushed back a few hours why?" Miju asked as she looked up at her sister.

Mi Sun placed Ji Yeon in her lap and put Dil in a chair next to her.

"Good. I need you to watch them for a few hours." Mi Sun said about to walk away.

"Wait, why aren't they in daycare?" Miju called after her.

"Ji Yeon punched a kid." Mi Sun answered and continued on her way down the hall.

"You punched a kid?" Miju asked her niece not really expecting an answer since the newly turned two year old couldn't say much, but a few short sentences and she didn't always respond to every question that was asked. She asked more out of disbelief.

"That boy was mean." Dil commented.

"He probably deserved what he got." Miju replied.

"He was trying to take our toys." Dil continued.

"Then you did the right thing." Miju said absentmindedly going back to her medical journal.

Dil sat in the chair swinging his feet. He was getting bored. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Miju answered still not really paying attention.

"I'm bored." Dil whined.

"And you think whining will help?" Miju asked looking up from the journal.

Miju reached into a bag that was on the floor at her feet and produced a pad of post it notes and a pin.

"Here. Draw a pcture." She stated pudhing the itemss across the table to Dil.

The items entertained Dil for awhile but he soon grew bored again. He could tell Ji Yeon was becoming bored too by the way she kept wigglieing around.

Dil started to doze off as it was nearing nap time for him. His head was about to hit the table when he heard Ji Yeon's aunt speak.

"Your mom owes me." Miju sighed."I thought I was done changing diapers 16 years ago."

Dil watched as Miju gathered up everything and left the table. Dil watched her go and layed his head back down to sleep.

Miju got halway down the hallway before she said."Crap, I forgot there's two of you." She made her way back to the table and grabbed by the arm waking him up.

Dil stood by watching as Miju changed Ji Yeon's daiper. He realized he needed to go potty too. he had trouble getting his shorts down and beofre he could ask for help he ended up going in his pants.

"Seriously!" Miju exclaimed as she turned around from throwing the diaper away and noticed Dil's wet shorts. Dil started to cry. Miju put Ji Yeon on the floor and looked through the daiper bag for a change of Dil's clothes. She soon found a pair of blue shorts and got Dil cleaned up. They left the bathroom and walked down the hall. They soon heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"What was that about?" Miju asked once she reached her sister, who was one of the people that had been yelling.

"I might be getting sued for what happened today." Mi Sun started."They found a mass on the kid that Ji Yeon punched. Now the head of general is blaming me."

"That's rediculous. If anything Ji Yeon might've saved her kid's life." Miju reasoned."Do they know what it is?"

"No. They're doing a biopsy now." Mi Sun answered taking Ji Yeon in her arms."I'm taking the rest of the day off. Dr Robbins told me would call when the coast was clear and I can come back tomorrow."

They keft the hospital and stopped to get some lunch. Ji Yeon noticed her mom wasn't eating much, so she stopped eating and looked over at Dil who was halfway done with his.

"I think I gotted my mommy in trouble." She whispered putting down the fry she was holding.

"All cause you punched that meanie?" Dil asked swallowing a bite of chicken. Ji Yeon nodded."What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Ji Yeon answered.

Dil wasn't due home for another couple of hours so Mi Sun decided to take the kids to the park.

"Look." Ji Yeon pointed to a big bee and lady bug that you could ride on."They have new toys here."

The kids ran ahead and Dil hooped on the bee while Mi Sun placed Ji Yeon on the ladybug.

"Phil and Lil would love these toys." Dil said rocking back and forth.

"Let's go down that big slide." Ji Yeon pointed up to the big stucture that had tubes and slides coming out of it.

They got off the bugs and tried to decide which was the best way to get to the slide. There was a rock wall and stairs and a spiral ladder. Dil chose the rock wall, which was harder then it looked, but he everntually made it to the big slide with lots of turns. Ji Yeon tried to use the spiral ladder, but the spaces were to far apart for her to be able to use it.

"You're going to fall." Mi Sun said pulling Ji Yeon off the bottom rung and placing her on the stairs. She didn't want to use the boring stairs but Dil was waiting at the top, so she reluctantly climbed the stairs and soon joined Dil at the slide.

"Are you ready?" Dil asked sitting in front. Ji yeon nodded and sat behind Dil. The first time they went down they had so much fun they decided to do it again, however Dil was faster so he went down the second time alone.

"Ow." Dil cried out when he reached the bottom.

"What happened?" Mi Sun asked coming over to see Dil holding onto his leg.

"It hurts." Dil answered."There's a bee."

They watched as the bee that had stung Dil flew away. Ji Yeon slid down the slide and noticed Dil's hurt look.

"Let's go home. I have some medicine that will help." Mi Sun said taking each of the kids hands and leading them to the car.

They arrived home and Dil got some cream applied to his bee sting and Didi came to pick him up.

Ji Yeon watched tv as Dil left and her older siblings returned home. She noticed Min Jun coloring in a Paw Patrol coloring book. That's when an idea began to form in her head.

"Can I have a picture?" She asked walking up to the kitchen table where the kids were doing homework.

"No. I need these." Min Jun answered. He didn't want Ji Yeon ruining one of his coloring books when she had her own.

Suddenly a crayon fell on the floor. Nobody seemed to notice so Ji Yeon picked it up and went over to the wall in the hallway that was visible from the kitchen. She began to draw on the wall, making flowers and scribbles.

"Ji Yeon." Mi Sun shouted making her daughter jump in surprise and drop the red crayon.

Mi Sun went over to Ji Yeon and gently took her by the hand."You draw on paper not the wall." Ji Yeon was placed the pink chair in the corner of the living room that served as the time out chair."Stay here until I come and get you."

Ji Yeon stayed in the chair. She thought about getting up but didn't want to get into anymore trouble. She felt like crying and then remembered she didn't get a nap all because that stupid bully made her mad. She wouldn't even be in time out if Min Jun had given her a picture to color in the first place, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that.

Before Ji Yeon knew it her time out was over and her mother was kneeling in front of her.

"Don't draw on the wall again." Mi Sun said. Ji Yeon nodded and MI Sun pulled her into a hug.

Mi Sun and Ji Yeon began to clean the drawings off the wall, but didn't get much done because Mi Sun's phone rang.

"Here." Min Jun said handing her the phone.

Mi Sun put down the rag she was using to clean and answered."Hello?"

While her mother was distracted Ji Yeon began playing in the bucket of water, splashing some on the wall to get the crayon off faster. She splashed a little to hard and tipped the bucket spilling the water down the hallway. She started crying because she thought she was going to get in trouble again.

Mi Sun hung up the phone and sighed as she looked down at yet another mess to clean up."Go sit on the couch." She told Ji Yeon.

"What happened?" Jin asked as he walked through the door and saw the mess and his daughter crying on the couch.

"We've had a bad day." Mi Sun explained."The only good thing that happened is I'm not going to be sued."

As soon as she finished her sentence the smoke detector started blaring.

"And dinner is burned."

"We don't get to eat?" Min Jun yelled through the noise.

"We will eat. It willl just take a little longer." Jin answered as he switched off the smoke alarm.

"Go relax. I'll take care of everything." Jin told his wife.

Mi sun went and sat on the couch with Ji Yeon who was still in tears.

Later that night Jin and Mi Sun layed in bed with Ji Yeon asleep between them and Mi Sun told him everything that happened that day.

"So the kid swallowed a some marbles and Ji Yeon punching his brought them to the surface so they could be removed?" Jin asked.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered."I hope tomorrow is better."

Jin pulled Mi Sun close careful not to squish his daughter and whispered."It will be."

A/N The movie that Ji Yeon was talking about is a Korean movie called Harmony about women prisoners who form a chior. The part where Dil got stung was inspired by my friend getting stung by a wasp when we went to the park.


End file.
